The present invention relates to a detachable storage box for keeping personal small items, and more particularly to such a detachable storage box which is comprised of a collapsible box body, and a partition device fastened to the inside of the box body to divide the inside space of the box body into a plurality of storage compartments.
U.S. pat. application Ser. No. 08/764,294 discloses a detachable storage box for keeping personal small items, which is now a patent. This structure of storage box is comprised of a box body, and a collapsible lattice type partition device mounted inside the box body and defining a plurality of separated open spaces for keeping small items. The box body is formed by folding up a sheet element, which is comprised of a bottom panel, a front panel, a back panel, a top panel and two side panels. After the sheet element is folded up, it is secured in shape by hook and loop materials. The collapsible lattice type partition device has female fastening elements respectively fastened to respective male fastening elements inside the box body. This storage box is functional. However, because the collapsible lattice type partition device is comprised of a plurality of flexible sheet elements connected in parallel into a lattice structure, the flexible sheet elements tend to be forced to deform, causing storage items to fall down in the open spaces defined within the collapsible lattice type partition device.